The purpose of this core is to provide administrative support to all of the projects and cores. Under the supervision of the program director, this core will perform all activities related to day-to-day management of the grant. These include budgetary control, organization of retreats, meeting and conference scheduling. It will be responsible for facilitating and coordinating program-wide functions that increase interactions of the various projects and investigators, and with the external and internal advisory boards. This core is the means by which the program director carries out this function. It supports all of the cores and projects equally. In addition to the above administrative duties, the investigators on the program project grant will coordinate the visitation of distinguished scientists to NJH and UC Denver campuses. The intention is to invite scientists with expertise in areas that interface with the emphasis of the PPG. These visits are intended to facilitate the exchange of scientific information and to promote collaborations between the investigators on the PPG and outside experts. It is the intention of the members of the program project to continue this worthwhile activity and to invite two individuals each year to Denver. This activity will be supported in part by funds from the Administrative Core and by separate institutional funds for seminar series.